villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima is the character that first appears as the main protagonist and later as one of the main antagonists in the Tekken series. He has a alter ego named Devil Kazuya. To list, he is the main protagonist of 1, later the main antagonist of 2, protagonist villain/secondary antagonist of 4, as well as one of the two secondary antagonists of 6 alongside Jin Kazama, and returns as the main protagonist/anti-hero in 7. History As a young boy, Kazuya grew up as a gentle boy, trained under the tutelage of Jinpachi Mishima. However, when Jinpachi disappeared, Kazuya's father, Heihachi Mishima took over his training and began to train him harshly. When Kazuya proved to be too gentle for him, Heihachi tossed him off a cliff to test his strength. The abuses took their toll on Kazuya's psyche and thanks to the Devil Gene within the Mishima bloodline, Kazuya discarded his compassion and transformed into an evil man with demonic strength and climbed back to the cliff he's tossed into and swore revenge on Heihachi, hating him for everything. When he was thirteen, Heihachi adopted Lee Chaolan, but he did only for the purpose of giving Kazuya a rival. It caused hatred between the two. ''Tekken 1'' To improve his strength, Kazuya participated in various local tournaments, reigning as a champion everywhere. There is only one man that ever came to a draw with him, the American judoka Paul Phoenix. However, Kazuya paid no mind to him. Participating in the Tekken tournament, Kazuya eventually made it to the finals and with his new demonic strength, surprised Heihachi and defeated him. As payback for what he did in the past, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into the very same cliff that he was thrown into in the past. ''Tekken 2'' As per the rules of the Tekken tournament, Kazuya inherits the Mishima Zaibatsu from his father. With his victory, he became drunk with power, and possibly as spite towards Heihachi's underhanded methods on running the Zaibatsu, Kazuya not only ran the Zaibatsu in far worse methods, he was more open in his cruelty, including drug-dealing, dojo-trashing and smuggling dangerous animals. Realizing that he is attracting attention, Kazuya opened the second Tekken tournament to get rid of all oppositions. One participant, however, caught his attention: a woman named Jun Kazama. Kazuya became intimate, lured by her mysterious power and spent a night with her, impregnating her. In the finals, confronting him was the returning Heihachi Mishima. In the middle of the final, however, Kazuya was distracted with the struggle between both his inner Devil and the mysterious being called Angel, possibly brought forth by his relationship with Jun. Thanks to that, Kazuya was defeated and Heihachi tossed him into a volcano. Meanwhile, from the intimate encounter, Jun bore a son for Kazuya, Jin Kazama. He would become the protagonist of Tekken 3, where Kazuya was absent, save for a photograph cameo during Eddy Gordo's ending. ''Tekken 4'' - Kazuya's Return A few days later, after Kazuya was thrown into the mouth of a volcano by Heihachi, a biotech firm known as G Corporation brought him to life. Kazuya decided to master the Devil within him thus allowed himself to be experimented by the G Corporation. The efforts succeeded, and Kazuya came back more powerful than ever. Twenty years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu assaulted the lab he's in. Kazuya proceeded to trash the assault unit of the Zaibatsu and showed himself to Heihachi. In order to bait and get rid of Kazuya, Heihachi announced the fourth Tekken tournament. Kazuya participated and made it to the finals, against Heihachi. He lost, but Heihachi took him to a temple in Honmaru where he held Jin captive. Kazuya tossed Heihachi aside and revealed that his plan was to absorb Jin's Devil essence and gather more power for himself. He awakened Jin and fought him, but was defeated. Shortly after, Jin defeated Heihachi too, but ultimately spared both him and Kazuya on the spiritual urging of Jun. ''Tekken 5'' After regaining consciousness, the Honmaru was under attack by a lot of Jack-4 robots. Kazuya temporarily teamed up with Heihachi for survival, but when opportunity presented itself, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into a swarm of Jacks and escaped on his own, while the Jacks self-destructed, seemingly killing Heihachi, although Kazuya knew better that his old man wouldn't die with such thing (and it is true, eventually). With Heihachi presumed dead, the Mishima Zaibatsu was in a vacuum of power. However, the 5th Tekken is announced regardless. Kazuya participated, thinking that the one behind the attack on Honmaru must be the announcer, and he planned to get revenge. In the middle of the tournament, however, Kazuya learned the truth, the attacker was instead from G Corporation. With that information, Kazuya lost interest of the tournament and dropped out. ''Tekken 6'' On dropping out the tournament, Kazuya went to the G Corporation and slaughtered everyone in the division that betrayed him. In the same time, he took control of the Corporation. Later, the newest Mishima Zaibatsu leader, Jin himself, was plunging the world into a state of war and has lost the support of the people. Kazuya used this to his advantage and announced opposition to the Zaibatsu, winning the support of the people, although he planned to use it for his own gains. When Jin announced the 6th Tekken tournament, Kazuya happily participated to defeat Jin and reclaim what was supposed to be his. In the Scenario Campaign mode, Kazuya pursued Jin who is trying to confront and destroy Azazel. However, when defeated by Lars Alexandersson near the chamber of Azazel, Kazuya eventually retreated, warning Lars that as a member of the Mishima bloodline, they are destined to fight each other forever. Family Jinpachi Mishima - Grandfather Heihachi Mishima - Father Kazumi Mishima - Mother Jin Kazama - Son Jun Kazama - Ex-Lover Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Brother Lars Alexandersson - Half-Brother Devil (Tekken) - Kazuya's Devil Form Namco X Capcom Kazuya makes an appearance as a boss in Namco X Capcom. Project X Zone Kazuya makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2. He is a playable character with his partner (and son) Jin Kazama. Gallery 480px-Kazuya_Mishima_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg Kazuya Mishima.jpg indekshmdff43ehg.jpg Kazuya-mishima-4.png Kazuya_young.jpg|Kazuya, at the age of 28. Cg_kazuya_mishima_tekken_7.jpg indeksyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg|Kazuya's Evil Grin Zkazuya mishima by yoshi lee-d6dip1e.jpg|Kazuya's Evil Grin 2 indekshmdff43e.jpg TTTDevil.jpg|Kazuya Mishima as Devil Kazuya Four_Mishimas.png|Mishima family : Jinpachi , Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin Lee__Kazuya__and_Lars_by_TeardropEuphoria.jpg|Kazuya with his brothers : Lee and Lars. pxz2-kazuya-mishima.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance tbv_055.jpg|Devil Kazuya in Blood Vengence Kazuyaintbv.jpg|Kazuya in Tekken Blood Vengeance tekken4-kazin.jpg kazuya_mishima_hd_by_yoshi_lee-d67c1vf.jpg kazuya_mishima__devil_or_angel___by_dantefreak-d8bhizv.jpg tumblr_m9bysoaHn61rnbk4so2_1280.jpg|Devil Kazuya Videos Similar Villains *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frieza and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) Trivia * Kazuya has characteristics that matched with Vegeta. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tekken Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighter Category:Business Villains Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Saboteurs Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Demon Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Immortals